Patience Mount
Patience “Patsy” Elizabeth Mount was born in Shanghai in 1933 and lived in Singapore Early Life Patsy lived a life of privilege in Singapore up until the age of 9 when she and her family were captured and put in a Japanese Prisoner of war camp. Patsy was in the Camp alongside her mother and sister, who both died of disease (typhoid) and malnutrition. Patsy used to help out in the makeshift hospital tent in the camp which inspired her to become a nurse when she grew up. After World War II ended, Patsy went to a Catholic boarding school and trained as a nurse after she graduated. In Series Four, Episode Eight, Patsy mentions that she has "never lived independently", so it is assumed she has always lodged in nurses' homes after leaving the boarding school. After training as a nurse, Patsy worked as staff nurse on the Male Surgical Wing for three years before leaving to train as a midwife. Her reasons for this were, "Male surgical was eroding my will to live. Or at least, my will to nurse". Appearances Patsy first appeared as a minor character in Series Two, Episode Three, where she is a nurse in the Male Surgical wing, helping Nurse Jenny when she was seconded to the London. Patsy then returned as a main character in Series Three, Episode Five in which she joins Nonnatus House and becomes roommates with Beatrix Franklin. Relationships and Sexuality After Patsy becomes roommates with Trixie, the two become close friends and share their past experiences with each other. Although the two had a small falling out over Patsy dancing with Tom in Series Three, Episode Seven, the two become friends again after it was revealed in the same episode that Patsy was only teaching Tom how to dance. Patsy comments that "there are certain things he lacks, and certain things he has too much of - for me". This was the first hint made at Patsy's sexuality. Patsy also hinted at this by saying "having a boyfriend isn't the be all and end all," and "I don't think girls are the equal of boys, I think they're better". She also says nothing when Trixie comments on her lack of a boyfriend to Barbara. In Series Four, Episode Two, it is revealed that Patsy is in a relationship with Delia Busby, a nurse whom she had previously worked with at The London. Due to negative feelings toward homosexuality in the 1960s, Patsy and Delia were forced to keep their feelings for each other secret. The couple eventually decide to find a flat together and Patsy moves out of Nonnatus House. Tragically, just after they moved, Delia was involved in a traffic accident in the Series Four finale, leaving her with amnesia and no memory of Patsy. Delia's mother took her home to Wales to convalesce, leaving a heartbroken Patsy in London. They meet again a few months later and Patsy is delighted to find that Delia has her memories back and has been given a spotless bill of health by her doctors. Though her mother is against the idea of her returning to London due to her accident, Sister Julienne invites Delia to move into Nonnatus. Eventually her mother agrees, as Nonnatus seems a much warmer and more supportive environment than the Nurses' Home she previously lived in. Now living together once more, Patsy and Delia continue their relationship in secret. At the end of Season Five, they are seen hesitantly entering a bar that is tolerant of gay couples after Delia convinces Patsy that it would be nice to know "others like them". In Season Six, Patsy receives a letter from Hong Kong telling her that her father is dying, and she leaves Nonnatus to be with her father during his final days, while Delia, who is training as a midwife, stays behind in Poplar. She is not seen again until the season finale when, while everyone is celebrating the marriage of Tom and Barbara, Delia spots her and the two are reunited. Patsy explains that she boarded the ship home straight away to be with Delia, and they kiss. In Season Seven, its revealed that Patsy and Delia have gone travelling together. Personality Patsy is tall, elegant, favours slightly tailored clothes and, as a result, is often seen in slacks and checked shirts. She is sometimes described as "posh" because she can have a stern and put-together look when she is in a professional environment. Despite her no-nonsense approach, Patsy is more guarded than she first appears, and is not entirely easy to get to know. In earlier episodes she is sometimes seen as insensitive or lacking compassion, due to the fact that she tries to separate work and emotions. Later she explains, "In the hell i grew up in, what was important was what we did, not some great show of sentiment and emotion" . She has since been practicing balancing these approaches. Patsy has boundless energy, and is prodigiously strong, never blinking in the face of hard work or physical privation. Her robust common sense and frank manner prove rather a tonic at a time when Nonnatus House is feeling overworked. Patsy is also funny and is a regular smoker, which the majority of people were at the time. Trivia * Although the BBC's official site states that Patsy was born in Shanghai, Patsy mentions in Series 3 Episode 6 that she lived in Singapore when she was 9 years old.BBC site, BBC One References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Midwives Category:SAISON 6 Category:Led Sages Femmes Category:Les Sages Femmes Category:SAISON 7